1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an injection mold for an intake hose and an intake hose production method using the same, and more particularly, to an injection mold for an intake hose that automatically separates a finished product of the intake hose from a main core at the time of separating a mold after injection molding is completed and an intake hose production method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, fuel and air are required to actuate an engine which is a power source at the time of driving a vehicle and cool air (new air) which the engine requires is supplied to the engine from the outside of the vehicle through an intake system.
Herein, the intake system employs an intake hose connecting an air filter and the engine so as to serve to filter foreign materials such as dusts or sand included in air introduced from the outside of the vehicle and isolate vibration generated from the engine.
As such, as materials of the intake hose employed in the intake system of the engine, rubber, thermoplastic elastomer (TPE), and a mixture of thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) and polypropylene (PP) are used. Among them, since thermoplastic elastomer (hereinafter, referred to as ‘TPE’) is lighter in weight and more excellent in durability than rubber, TPE is generally used.
The intake hose made of TPE is manufactured by injection molding and an injection mold used in injection molding includes upper and lower molds that are separately configured to form an external shape of the intake hose and have a cavity when they are coupled with each other and a main core disposed in the cavity between the upper and lower molds and forming an internal shape of the intake hose.
Molten TPE materials is injected into the injection mold configured as above through an injection machine receiving and injecting molten materials to mold the intake hose and when the molding is completed, the upper and lower forms are separated from each other and the main core is separated from the cavity of the separated upper and lower forms.
Thereafter, a worker extracts a molding-completed intake hose from the main core on an external circumference of the main core.
Herein, since it is difficult to extract the intake hose directly from the main core due to a bellows shape formed in the intake hose, the worker inflates the intake hose by using compressed air to extract the intake hose from the main core.
That is, in the extraction of the intake hose from the main core, first, a release cup connected with an air gun supplying compressed air is inserted between the main core and the intake hose while covering a release sheet to cover the bellows shape of the intake hose and a release band is tied to seal a space between the intake hose and the release cup.
In this state, the worker actuates the air gun to supply compressed air between the main core and the intake hose to inflate the intake hose and forcibly extracts the intake hose from the main core to separate the intake hose.
In this case, the release sheet serves to prevent a bellows of the intake hose from being excessively inflated to be damaged due to the supply of compressed air.
However, in the known injection mold for the intake hose, since the worker should forcibly extract the finished product of the intake hose from the main core through the above-mentioned plural working processes after completing the molding of the intake hose, a working time increases.
Further, additional equipments such as the release sheet, the air gun, the release cup, and the release band should be used due to the shape of the bellows in order to extract the molding-completed intake hose from the main core, thereby causing a manufacturing cost to be increased, and when supplied compressed air excessively inflates the intake hose, the size of the finished product is changed to deteriorate merchantability and increase defective rate, at the time when the worker directly forcibly extracts the intake hose.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.